Dropping The Rod
by flotternz
Summary: Sequel To Losing Grip Of The Rod


TITLE: Dropping The Rod  
  
AUTHOR: Flotternz  
  
EMAIL: flotternz@yahoo.co.nz  
  
STORY STATUS: Complete  
  
SEQUEL/SERIES INFO: Sequel to Losing Grip Of The Rod  
  
SEASON: Six  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
CATEGORIES: Humor, Fluff  
  
PAIRINGS: Sam & Jack  
  
RATING: PG  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: None  
  
SUMMARY: Sequel to Losing Grip Of The Rod.  
  
ARCHIVE PERMISSIONS: Dyiallias II, Jackfic, All others please ask.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly the Stargate and it's characters don't belong to me, but are the property of Showtime, Gekko, MGM . hence I don't not earn money from posting this, I just wrote it for pure entertainments value. Blah Blah Blah....  
  
FILE SIZE: 49kb  
  
STORY URL: None  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I gotta thank Tara, not only for Betaing, but for putting up with my persistence to write this when we have a couple of stories on the backburner that we *should* be working on. Getting on to it now babe, I promise!!  
  
************************  
  
Dropping The Rod By Flotternz  
  
************************  
  
There was nothing worse in the world, or any other planet in this galaxy, than the sight of a woman crying . and Jack had never been particularly good at dealing with women when they were upset.  
  
Today, it seemed, was the exception.  
  
Even as Jacob turned and began striding back towards the cabin, Jack was already closing the gap between himself and Sam. He pulled her into his arms, guiding her face gently into his chest as she began to sob.  
  
Her hands tangled themselves in his shirt and he could feel the moisture from her tears soaking through to his flesh. "Ssh, baby, it's ok," he murmured to her, stroking a hand through her hair.  
  
This was just *wonderful*.  
  
So much for their perfect day, spent in bed, spent exploring their brand new relationship. He'd wanted to hold her in his arms all day, but not to console her. And he certainly didn't want to spend the day feeling rotten because he had caused this rift between Sam and her father.  
  
He had to sort this out . now.  
  
Spying Teal'c stepping out from behind some bushes, he motioned the Jaffa towards them. Teal'c seemed nearly hesitant, but quickly walked towards them. Jack pulled away from Sam and turned her, guiding her into the waiting arms of Teal'c.  
  
She stepped into the larger mans embrace with a minimum of hassle, her arms instantly going around Teal'c's waist and burying her face in his chest.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Jacob," Jack told them and walked off before they had a chance to argue.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone, wondering why he'd actually brought it along, but thankful that he had. He dialled the number to the cabin and broke into a jog as it began to ring.  
  
Six rings later Jonas picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Jonas? How much do you know about cars?" Jack asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cars, Jonas, do you know anything about them?" Jack asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, I read a book about the mechanics of them a couple of months ago," Jonas sounded confused.  
  
Jack almost snorted. *Good.*  
  
"I need you to do me a favor Jonas," Jack said. "I need you to go out to Jacob's car and disable it. I mean it Jonas, I don't want him leaving!"  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
Another moment.  
  
It stretched on into another moment.  
  
"Jonas!"  
  
"Ooohhhhh." The penny dropped. "Okay, you want me to do that now?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Jack hung up, shoving the phone back into his pocket and vowing to kill Jonas if he didn't come through. He picked up his pace, knowing that in a few minutes he was going to have to face Jacob, and realizing that he had no idea what he was going to say to him.  
  
*Crap.*  
  
Why did things have to get so screwed up?  
  
***  
  
There were very few times that Jonas had truly and completely felt in fear of his live. Now was one of those moments. The look on the other man's face was enough to instill a fear that made him certain that he would have nightmares about this for days to come . *if* he survived in the first place. It was just as well he'd stashed the distributor and cleaned his hands before Jacob had found him, at least that gave him a modicum of deniability.  
  
*OH, MAN.*  
  
*Oh, man. Oh, man. Oh, man. Oh, man.*  
  
In the all the previous times that he and Jacob Carter had met he had never seemed as threatening as he did right now, but that look in his eyes made him wonder if the guy was a psychopath and they had never known.  
  
Okay, not possible, this was Sam's dad after all.  
  
"What the *hell* have you done to my car, Jonas?"  
  
Jonas shuffled his feet, trying to look at everything but the other man's face. "I . ah . I."  
  
Jacob suddenly loomed over Jonas like he was ten feet tall, forcing the younger man to meet his eyes. "Answer my question, *boy*, or there will be hell to pay."  
  
*Boy?* Jonas was certain that later on he was really going to resent that remark, but at the moment it was taking all his self control not to wet his pants in fear of that look in Jacob's eyes.  
  
"I-"  
  
"He was doing what I asked him to, Jacob."  
  
Jonas had never been happier to hear Jack's voice than that instant. Jacob's eyes darted over Jonas' shoulder to regard the new arrival. His posture stiffened, his face hardening angrily.  
  
"Then get him to fix it," Jacob snarled.  
  
Jack crossed his arms over his chest, a stubborn look commanding his features. "No. Not until we have a little talk."  
  
Jacob's arms crossed. His face hardened even more. "I'm not interested in talking Jack, not with you and not with Sam."  
  
"Then don't talk and just listen, because you are *not* leaving until you hear me out."  
  
*Oh, man. Now Jack was mad too.*  
  
Jonas' eyes darted around the room, searching for an escape that the other men might not see. The last thing he wanted was to get caught in the middle of this. The tension in the room was so thick it was almost suffocating. *Ooohhhhhh, man.*  
  
"Jonas, get out of here."  
  
*Oh, I have never heard a better thing uttered, *ever*.*  
  
"Sit your butt down and don't move, Jonas, this won't last long." That was Jacob.  
  
*Crap*.  
  
So he did as he was told. He sat down on the sofa behind him and closed his eyes. He was just a friend, a co-worker; he shouldn't have to sit through this!  
  
*Please, just don't kill each other! I don't want to have to explain that to Sam.*  
  
***  
  
Jack didn't think he was angry. A cold rage coursed through his veins, granted, but that didn't necessarily mean he was angry. Oh to hell with it, yeah he was. Furious, in fact. Ready to tear strips into Jacob, a man he respected, for treating his daughter as appallingly as he had.  
  
"Jacob, don't do this," it was a final, desperate plea.  
  
Jacob continued to look at him with that angry stare. "Do what, Jack? Effectively it's you and Sam that are making the mistake, not me."  
  
Jacob was right, Jack couldn't deny that, yet essentially, he was so wrong. "Get over yourself, Jacob! Isn't you're daughter's happiness important to you at all?"  
  
"Of course it is," Jacob scoffed.  
  
"Really?" Jack asked, mystified, "Because you sure aren't acting like it is."  
  
Jacob's mouth opened, closed, and then opened again. He looked like he'd been struck in the belly and all the air driven from his lungs. Jack wondered for a moment if he'd overstepped the boundaries . and then the explosion came.  
  
"How dare you Jack! If you knew me at all you'd know that couldn't be further from the truth. I just don't want my daughter ruining everything that she has worked so hard for over a man. And to be completely honest I don't think you're the best man for Sam to choose to be with. Don't get me wrong, I like you . I just don't like you being with my daughter."  
  
*Ouch.*  
  
Okay . maybe he'd pushed just a little bit too far and too hard. "Maybe you should accept that your daughter is a grown woman and not a child any more. She might make decisions that you don't like, but because she's a grown woman you accept it and move on."  
  
Jacob took a step closer, squaring his shoulders, sticking his chest out, glaring menacingly down his nose. "What's there to like about this relationship, Jack? You're her CO, you're ten years older than her, and you have a screwed up past that you won't and can't even talk to her about. I just . I don't see much in this that I *do* like."  
  
Jack sighed in resignation, running his hand through his hair. *What is the point in even discussing this?* "I love her, Jacob, and I would never do anything to hurt her. Accept it, or don't accept it but I'm not going to let her go just because *you* don't approve."  
  
*Oh yeah, that made his jaw drop.* Jack could only watch as Jacob stared at him in disbelief, shaking his head slightly. Even Jonas looked stunned. Hell, he felt pretty stunned himself.  
  
*What happened to being the hardened, never talk about your feelings, man? Oh yeah . that's easy. Sam Carter.*  
  
"You love me?"  
  
***Fin*** © Flotternz '03 


End file.
